Yuuya Sakazaki
Yuuya Sakazaki (坂咲 優夜) is a fantail pigeon and the half-brother of Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane. He is the Chairman of the Health Committee and assistant to doctor Shuu Iwamine. As such, he can typically found helping out in the infirmary. He is an upperclassman who is infamous at St. Pigeonation's Institute for being something of a flirt. In the demo, the infirmary option is available from the start. In the full version, the player must complete their first play-through to unlock the option. Early Life Yuuya's father was a leather craftsman whom his mother eloped with, away from her arranged political marriage with the Le Bels. However, Yuuya's father was assassinated by Monsieur Le Bel and his mother was forced to marry him. The Le Bels then agreed to adopt Yuuya into a branch family, but only if her second son Sakuya was killed in his egg. Yuuya's mother, unable to kill Sakuya, then gave Yuuya the egg to dispose of. The angry Yuuya, however, secretly swapped Sakuya with his real Le Bel half-brother's egg so that Sakuya may live. The real Le Bel egg was then smashed by Yuuya. He has harbored the guilt of murdering his half brother ever since. Around the age of 13, he entered the Dove Party organization ‘Heaven-Soaring Wings’, and began spy training. In the autumn of his fifteenth year, he was deployed to Japan to covertly infiltrate and investigate St. Pigeonation's reputation. However, he became utterly subverted by Shuu's knowledge of Sakuya's true identity, after which Yuuya became completely complicit in all of his dealings. ''Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings ED No.05: Yuuya Only Lives Twice Yuuya is a Dove Party secret agent spying on Shuu. The Dove Party is a peaceful political faction opposite of the Hawk Party, which wants humans dead. As Shuu is a Hawk Party biomedical researcher, Yuuya investigates him. If you don't help cover for Yuuya because you are pursuing Shuu or otherwise, expect nice new quills and a roasted Yuuya courtesy of Shuu on Christmas. Hiyoko ate Yuuya before she found out. Bad Boys Love (Hurtful Boyfriend) Yuuya takes Shuu's poisoned scalpel in Sakuya's place and then told Sakuya the truth: Sakuya is his full brother, not just half from their mother's side. After telling the truth, Yuuya died from the neurotoxin and Sakuya, for once, did not look down on him. However in the extended epilogue, it was explained that Yuuya survived. His handler, Leone JB, had gone back to give him an antidote to counter the poison just in time, and Yuuya appears before Sakuya as healthy as he always was, much to the latter's chagrin. Extra Scene The annual school festival is around again, and this time Sakuya is dragged into helping out as a crossdressing maid in the class's maid cafe. Yuuya comes to visit Hiyoko by her invitation and suddenly spots Sakuya in maid dress. Though Yuuya tries to muffle his laughter and cover his smirk, the chance to poke fun at his brother was too tempting to pass and it ends in pure hilarity and an "aggressive maid" throwing cafe menus. Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star "The Christmas Thieves Attack!" Yuuya makes his first appearance in Holiday Star when talking to Mister One in the janitor’s office a few days before Christmas. During their conversation, Yuuya announces that he would like to help investigate the Christmas Thieves. He starts out his investigation by heading to the student council room to check on Sakuya’s Christmas tree. He had barely started to think of a way to get around Sakuya’s security when an explosion is heard and the screen goes black. The next day, Hiyoko and Sakuya go down to the janitor’s office and find Yuuya there while Mister One is out. Yuuya reveals that he and Mister One had witnessed the Christmas Thieves' break-in and that he managed to take photographs of their getaway. When Hiyoko tells him that she had seen the Christmas Thieves before, Yuuya deduces that the Christmas Thieves would try to steal anything Christmas-related. He suggests that they try to lure the Christmas Thieves using the Le Bel family Christmas tree as bait. After some persuasion from Yuuya and Hiyoko, Sakuya somewhat reluctantly agrees and Yuuya tells them he'll prepare an announcement for the evening papers. Later that night, Yuuya shows up at the Le Bel mansion with an anti-material rifle and immobilizes the Christmas Thieves' tank, although the Christmas Thieves manage to fix the damage. Yuuya then pushes the Hiyoko out of the way of an attack from the tank, receiving a burn on his tail that he regards as "another medal of bravery". Shuu comments that because Yuuya had made so many holes in the tank, the soybean flour grenade he created diffused well. Once the Christmas Thieves had been captured, Yuuya who points out that laws only apply to humans and birds, and that the Christmas Thieves, Miru and Kaku, could not have trials. Since it was decided that Miru and Kaku would live in the infirmary with Shuu, it can be assumed that Yuuya, the Health Committee chairman, would see a lot of them. "Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero" Yuuya first appeared when Hiyoko brought Anghel to the infirmary after Anghel fainted in a stairwell. As the doctor was doing research overseas for the week, Yuuya was running the infirmary and looking after Miru and Kaku, who were a bit sluggish after New Year's had passed. Upon examining Anghel's condition, Yuuya determines that Anghel was suffering from low blood pressure. He suggests that Hiyoko leave Anghel to rest in the infirmary so he could make sure that Anghel wasn't in any danger. The next day, Yuuya is recruited to help with the defense of St. Pigeonation's against Tohri. He is stationed outside the Golden Weekly headquarters and keeps in contact with Hiyoko via either walkie-talkie or cell phone. Prior to the attack, Yuuya reports seeing Tohri adjusting the aim of a giant laser on the roof of Golden Weekly HQ. After Hiyoko, Anghel, Ryouta, and Kazuaki repel the laser, Yuuya congratulates them on their success. He informs them that although the Golden Weekly building was destroyed, he and some others had managed to evacuate all of the otaku and fangirls who were kidnapped from Tokyo Big Sight. Even Sakuya reluctantly admits that Yuuya had "made himself useful". "The Day the Night Slept (Before)" Yuuya only appears once in “The Day the Night Slept (Before)”. Once Nageki and Hiyoko have solved the King’s first problem, the King requests that they solve the mystery of the exploding garden. When Nageki and Hiyoko arrive at the garden, Sakuya tells them that the garden began exploding of its own accord and leaving behind holes. Before long, a large explosion leaves behind a gigantic hole and Yuuya comes out through it. Sakuya, Hiyoko, and Nageki confront Yuuya about him being responsible for blowing up the garden. Yuuya, who had not realized that he had blown up the garden, apologizes and remarks that he had trouble finding the entrance (despite the fact that there was a clearly a gate). When Sakuya angrily yells at him, Yuuya laughs and falls back down into one of the holes that he created in the garden. The scene ends with Sakuya telling Yuuya to sit in the dark and think about what he’d done, followed by Hiyoko declaring her and Nageki’s quest complete. "The Day the Night Slept (After)" Hatoful Boyfriend Web Series ''Hatocatch Pretty Coore! Yuuya made a very brief appearance at the end of the April Fool's Hatocatch Pretty Coore! episode of the web series. The player is told that Yuuya and Leone managed to rescue Ryouta and Anghel from the "ordinary mooks, inexplicably stronger than the bosses and monsters". Hatoful Boyfriend Manga Webcomic ]] Yuuya made his first appearance during Chapter 4 ("Shirogane Sakuya"), when he shows up and greets Sakuya. Sakuya takes offense at Yuuya's casual greeting, and proceeds to beat up Yuuya in front of Ryouta and Hiyoko. In the next panel, Yuuya, Sakuya, and Okosan discuss the difficulty readers may have telling the three fantail characters apart. As a result, Sakuya orders Yuuya to wear glasses and Okosan announces that Yuuya would have an ahogeThe word "ahoge" (アホ毛) literally translates to "foolish hair". It is a signature marking of idiot characters in anime and manga. from then on. After Sakuya holds a 'trial' in the pseudo-human section over blatent advertising, Yuuya stands in the hallway thinking about how the advertising couldn't be erased no matter what judgment was passed. Chapter 5 ("Sakazaki Yuuya") starts in the school store, where Hiyoko is examining nest dishes. Yuuya comments on Hiyoko's interest in adult goods and suggests that they make a nest of love together. Hiyoko barely has time to dub Yuuya "Flashyzaki" before Sakuya attacks Yuuya with a Council President Correction Kick for hitting on his subordinate. The scene ends with Yuuya telling Sakuya that since Hiyoko is on the Health Committee and he is the Health Committee chairman, Hiyoko is also his underclassman. Hiyoko and Ryouta later run into Yuuya outside of the school, and Hiyoko asks Yuuya why he always says "Salut" (a French greeting). Yuuya claims it is a magic spell so that all the girls in the world will have good fortune, only to be hit with another Correction Kick from Sakuya, who is annoyed that Yuuya was shaming their country. Ryouta reveals to Sakuya that every Legumentine's Yuuya receives so many beans that his locker overflows, and the scene ends with Sakuya pointing out that St. Pigeonation's is an all-boys school. After Yuuya finishes cleaning the infirmary, Doctor Iwamine requests that Yuuya wait a moment so he could return something that Yuuya left a long time ago. When the doctor reveals that the item is a wiretap, Yuuya nervously laughs and suggests that it must have been the work of one of the doctor's fans. In the pseudo-human section of Chapter 5, Shuu announces that he is going on a business trip and is leaving the infirmary to Yuuya. As soon as Shuu has departed, Yuuya starts going through the files to see if Shuu left any secret papers behind. All of a sudden, Anghel bursts into the infirmary covered in blood, and Yuuya asks if Anghel jumped through a window again. As Yuuya carried the fainted Anghel to be treated, Ryouta comes into the infirmary with a stomachache followed by Okosan, who has a statue implanted in his face. Soon Kazuaki annoyed Yuuya by asking if he could take a nap in the infirmary beds and Tohri exasperates Yuuya when he comes in to complain that he scratched by the barbed wire around the back gate of the school. Once everyone had finally left, Yuuya lies down on the couch, wondering if he could put off the investigation until the next day. The scene ends with Yuuya realizing that there had been a trespasser in the confusion earlier. In Chapter 6 ("Iwamine Shuu"), Yuuya appears after Hiyoko joins the Health Committee and tells Hiyoko the rules of the infirmary. ''Hatoful Boyfriend Overload! Overflow! EX Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels ]] Hatoful Boyfriend Drama CDs Yuuya is voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yusa_Kouji 遊佐浩二 ''Yusa Kouji] in all drama CDs to date. Prologue Yuuya first appears during the second mystery when Ryouta, Sakuya, and Okosan were investigating a supposed "interdimensional tunnel" in the student council. After inquiring where Hiyoko was, Yuuya asked if Sakuya would including him in investigating the Seven Mysteries of St. Pigeonation's. Sakuya, however, dropped Yuuya through a trapdoor that lead straight to the dump, thus solving the mystery of the interdimensional tunnel. Yuuya appears again in the fourth mystery. Primal Feather Second Feather: Summer Vacation Hatomame Sweet Blend Physical Description Yuuya is a pure white fantail pigeon. During the school festival in his route in Hatoful Boyfriend, Yuuya has a butler's uniform drawn onto his bird picture. On multiple occasions in Holiday Star, Yuuya's bird picture has an assault rifle and strap drawn on it. In the manga, Yuuya's cartoon bird form has an ahoge and wears a pair of gold glasses and an orange tie. In the Hatovent calender Moa posted on Deviantart, Yuuya's cartoon bird form is shown wearing a dark grey tie and a dark grey fedora with a black ribbon. In his gijinka (human) form, Yuuya has light blue hair with an ahoge. His thin eyebrows are a light blue as well, suggesting that the light blue is his natural hair color. On his right side, his hair is held back by a pair of golden bobby pins. His chin is slightly pointed. His eyes are a bright blue and he wears a pair of frameless glasses with gold wiring. Yuuya has been seen wearing a number of different outfits in the visual novels. In Hatoful Boyfriend, he is shown wearing his school uniform with the top buttons on his white, collared shirt undone and his orange tie on very loosely. In the Holiday Star shrine visit, Yuuya wears a dark grey-blue coat over a darker grey-blue vest over a lighter grey-blue shirt. He wears grey-brown strap under his coat as well as a belt the same color as his vest with a gold buckle. His pants are a light grey. In the Hatovent calendar Moa posted on DeviantArt, Yuuya is shown wearing a dark grey fedora with black ribbon, black pants, and a dark grey vest and tie over a white collared shirt. He is holding a saxophone held up with a red neck strap. Personality and Traits When Yuuya is first introduced in Hatoful Boyfriend, the protagonist states that he is a "trendsetter", "ladies' man", and "famous, or infamous". Throughout the game Yuuya will constantly flirt with the protagonist, to the point where the protagonist wonders if she should stand up to him. But despite his shameless flirting, Yuuya has a strong sense of chivalry, going so far as to turn up at a meeting place a half-hour early to ensure that he would "never keep a lady waiting". He also scolds his younger brother in Holiday Star because Sakuya "kept a lady up so late". Yuuya will regularly use French words in his speech, such as "salut", "mon amie", and "adieu". He will also occasionally have a "~☆" accompany his dialogue. His catchphrases are "sexy and luxurious" and "sexy and suave". As the player gets to know Yuuya better, he will begin to show new depths of his personality and start to say what is really on his mind. In his shrine visit in Holiday Star, Yuuya tells Hiyoko the real reason behind his busyness during the winter break (he is spying on Hawk Party members at corporate holiday parties), only to change his mind and say that he was kidding. When Yuuya comments on how his lifestyle is "seedy enough", Hiyoko notes that "sometimes he says stuff in a self-deriding, or maybe even despairing way", but that she never knows how to respond because he's always so cheerful. During his route in Hatoful Boyfriend, the protagonist finds that even when talking about fleeing threats to his life, "his tone of voice is as carefree as ever" and the only indication he isn't joking is that "his eyes are dead serious". In "The Day the Night Slept (After)", Yuuya displays a good deal of charisma and wisdom as he simultaneously persuades Ryouta to live in the real world while at the same time being honest about the passage of time and the inevitability of change. During this conversation, Yuuya also revealed that his outward personality was a cover-up for his true feelings. Yuuya is extremely dedicated to protecting those he loves. When his mother finds herself unable to destroy her son's egg, Yuuya volunteers to smash his brother's egg for her. However, instead of smashing it, Yuuya switched his brother's egg and smashed his half-brother's egg to protect his brother, Sakuya. Even though Yuuya was hated by Monsieur Le Bel, he was "happy just to see Sakuya living in luxury". Yuuya can be a bit indecisive and lacks confidence in himself, as demonstrated by his uncertainty in the letter he sent Sakuya at the end of Sakuya's full route in Hatoful Boyfriend (Ending No.3: Song of the Foolish Dove). In the Bad Boys Love route, Yuuya even confesses to Sakuya that he "was never as sure of himself" as Sakuya always was. Even though Yuuya smashed his half-brother's egg willingly, he states that he "will always carry" a deep guilt that he "has never been able to forget". Yet, despite the pain that his guilt causes him, Yuuya was never tempted by the King's offer to end his suffering, saying that "the least he can do is remember". In doing so, Yuuya demonstrates a strong sense of morality. Relationships Parents Much about Yuuya's relationship with his parents is unknown, although it can be assumed that he truly loved his father due to his anger over his death at the hands of Monsieur Le Bel. Yuuya was shown to be empathetic to his mother's grief during her period of mourning following Yuuya's father's murder and the orders from Monsieur Le Bel to kill her unborn son in his egg. Monsieur Le Bel Yuuya's relationship with his stepfather is one of mutual hatred. Monsieur Le Bel looks down on Yuuya for not being a purebred fantail pigeon. Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane Yuuya and Sakuya are half-brothers. Yuuya loves Sakuya despite Sakuya's hostile attitude towards him. Yuuya reaches out to Sakuya on many occasions in an attempt to repair their broken relationship. Leone JB Leone JB trained Yuuya as a Dove Party agenthttp://moa810.tumblr.com/post/99916599007/hey-hey-its-me-again-i-wanted-to-ask-if-leone. When Yuuya received his mission to gather information on Hawk Party researcher Souma Isa, Leone was assigned as his agent handler. Yuuya and Leone appear to have a trusting relationship, which is demonstrated on multiple occasions. During "The Day the Night Slept (After)", Leone trusted Yuuya enough to allow him to risk his life for his brother and classmates, while Yuuya trusted Leone enough to allow him to inject him with psychotropics that would be lethal in the event of an overdose. When Ryouta and Sakuya go to the maintenance office during the Bad Boys Love route, Leone only takes Ryouta and Sakuya seriously when they tell him that Yuuya sent them. He even offers his office if Ryouta and Sakuya need to take a break and rest, stating that "anyone Mr. Sakazaki sends is trustworthy". Leone seems to genuinely care about Yuuya, even going back to recover Yuuya at the risk of his own life at the end of the Bad Boys Love route. Yuuya also seems to look up to Leone; and during "The Day the Night Slept (After)", Yuuya finds the sight of his handler very reassuring. Shuu Iwamine Hiyoko Tosaka Ryouta Kawara Anghel Higure Kazuaki Nanaki Tohri Nishikikouji Miru & Kaku St. Pigeonation's students Yuuya is described as a "trendsetter" at St. Pigeonation's Institute. Etymology Yuuya consists of the kanji characters 優 (yū), "gentleness, superiority", and 夜 (ya), "night, evening". Sakazaki consists of the kanji characters 坂 (saka), "slope", and 咲 (saki), "blossom". Gallery MoaArtworkYuuya.jpg|http://clione.halfmoon.jp/hatoful-boyfriend/gallery/index.html AZcardEmergentGlintAmonstTheShadows.jpg|http://www.zazzle.com/hatoking HatofulBoyfriendAdventCalender14.jpg|http://moa810.deviantart.com/art/Hatovent-14-Yuuya-509129541 MoaScrapYuuyaEggOcarina.jpg|http://hatoking.com/blog/gallery-hatofulhttp://twitpic.com/photos/moa810 MoaScrapYuuyaInfirmaryStaff.jpg| MoaScrapYuuyaBlackClothing.jpg| MoaTwitterYuuyaSans.png| MoaScrapYuuyaBirthday2013.jpg| MoaScrapYuuyaBirthday2014.jpg| MoaScrapYuuyaBirthday2015.jpg|https://twitter.com/moa810 MoaEyeglassesClothYuuya.jpg|http://www.cafepress.com/hatostore Moa_2012_05_13_b.jpg|https://twitpic.com/9kpf0a Moa_2012_05_03_b.jpg|https://twitpic.com/9gpq6d Moa_2012_04_25_a.jpg|https://twitpic.com/9dkty1 Moa_2012_04_10.jpg|https://twitpic.com/98dc2g Moa_2012_02_14_a.jpg|https://twitpic.com/8jtaxx Moa_2012_01_02_a.jpg|https://twitpic.com/82893l Trivia *Yuuya prefers bitter black beans for Legumentine's Day. *Yuuya was born in France and is either half-French or possibly one-quarter-French. However, the fact that both of Yuuya's parents have Japanese last names and neither has a French last name seems to suggest that Yuuya is half-French. *Yuuya's short story in the guidebook (may contain spoilers for full version) Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Category:French individuals Category:St. Pigeonation's students